A Risk He's Willing To Take
by OhLookAnApocalypse
Summary: Superboy and Wondergirl bond over her boldness and his quietness. "Superboy couldn't believe how intrusive she was. He had to admit, it was attractive. He quickly shoved that train of thought away. He had fallen for a team mate before, and look where that had got him. But he couldn't help the heat rising on his cheeks. She is really cute."


Cassie had never been so bored in Mount Justice before. There was always something going on or some secret conversation to 'overhear'. But tonight she was just gliding along the hallways until she heard the sounds of something crashing up ahead. _Finally, a little excitement in this place._

She followed the sound until she found where it was coming from. And it was Superboy's room. She wasn't sure if she should knock or bust in to see what was going on. The sounds stopped and all she could hear was heavy breathing, which she assumed was Superboy's.

Busy wondering what he was doing in there she jumped back when the door burst open. When she regained herself she looked up into the eyes of Conner Kent. He raised an eyebrow at her. _Hmph. Not speaking, as usual._

"I heard these crashing sounds, so I came to investigate." She stated, not at all embarrassed by his constant stare.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, everything is fine here. Don't worry about it Wondergirl"

"Cassie."

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "My name. Cassie. That's what you can call me. Okay Conner?" she couldn't help but smirk at the expression on his face.

"Fine, Cassie." He huffed out. And if she didn't know his personality she could've sworn she caught him blush.

"So, what _are_ you doing in there? If I may ask."

It was now his turn to roll his eyes. "Just letting off some steam."

Cassie's heart was racing. She had had a major crush on Superboy ever since she came to Mount Justice. They had spoken a few times but never like this. "How?" she asked.

Superboy couldn't believe how intrusive she was. He had to admit, it was attractive. He quickly shoved that train of thought away. He had fallen for a team mate before, and look where that had got him. But he couldn't help the heat rising on his cheeks. She _is _really cute.

She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Conner. Anybody home?" she said. She smiled at the obvious daydream he had gone on.

"I was just working out okay. In case you haven't noticed, I have some anger issues I need to work out." He stated. It broke Cassie's heart to hear how matter-of-factly he said it.

She stepped closer to him so she was looking up at his eyes which had fallen to the ground. Wondergirl smiled weakly at him. "I know you had a rough time when you first entered the world. With Superman being a 'mega douche' and all that. And now you have M'gann and Lagoon Boy to worry about. But seriously! You're Superboy! You don't need to worry about all that stuff. All us freshman think you're great. Honest." Cassie was blushing now. She really did think he was great and she was sure the others did too.

He was looking at her now, not saying anything. They just held each other's eyes for a moment. "Thanks Cassie."

She smiled at him, "Sure thing."

Then Conner had a realization. "Wait, how did you know all that stuff about me?" He backed away from her slightly. No one had said it like that before; even the people who knew his story didn't bring it up so straightforwardly.

Cassie just smiled at him, backing up herself. "Oh, I like to do as much research on my teammates as possible." To his surprise, she winked at him. _Was there anything that made her embarrassed?_ He was jealous of her confidence.

He just squared his shoulders, "Well, good." _Idiot. That's all you had to say? Seriously._ And before he knew what he was doing, the words came out, "I was just heading to the lounge to see what's up. You can come if you want."

She rose off of the floor slightly, "Sure." She wasn't one for just sitting on a couch watching TV but hey, he was majorly attractive. So why not?

They had just entered the lounge when they heard feet pounding and yelling coming toward them. Within the same second they saw an orange blur go by with the sound of laughter. Superboy could only think one thing, Bart. A few seconds later Jaime, aka Blue Beetle, enters the room panting. He looks at the pair and asks, "Hey, have you two seen-" They both just point down the hallway behind them.

"Thanks. Bart! You are so busted!" he yells down the hallway. Bart comes in from the opposite hallway laughing.

"Just try and catch me!" And before Jaime can even turn around, Bart is gone again. Jaime huffs and chases after him down the hallway. Cassie laughs at the pair while Superboy just rolls his eyes, sitting at the kitchen counter. Cassie walks into the kitchen and grabs a soda from the fridge, "Hey, you want one?" she asks him.

He looks up at her and shrugs, "Sure." She hands him one and he pops open the can, actually crushing it a little. Cassie can't help but giggle at his attempt.

"Ah. The downfalls of super strength, I know it well." He doesn't say anything, just smirks at the can. She sits down across the island from him. "So, if we're not going to watch TV, that means we're going to have to make conversation."

"Okay." Is all he says. _Wow._ _I know he was born in a tube or whatever, but after all this time you'd think he'd be better at conversation._

She takes in a breath and asks, "So, you're Superman's clone huh? What do you classify yourself as? His son or his brother?"

Conner looks up at her questioningly, "You're extremely pushy. You know that right?"

"That's a risk you'll have to take if you're willing to let me lead the conversation." Cassie places her chin on her hands and blinks at him innocently. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall on her mouth that had curled up into a slight smirk. As if bringing him back to reality she asks, "So, are you willing to take the risk?"

He smiles at her playfulness, "Yeah. It's a risk I'd like to take." And with that, they keep sipping their sodas.


End file.
